Talk:Season 4/@comment-188.83.50.20-20130717133935
God i ship spoby hard.....but i love wren so much,..i mean is so cute with that accent....god for like a second i wish he and spencer were together but i'm pretty sure that he is the bad guy and has something to do with alison or the A-TEAM....i mean he let cece visit mona when she was in raddley....and he is like all sweet and cute because in this way no one would suspect him..but there are more proves...read please: - He is close to spencer and her family because he was Melissa's fiance......what if Melissa gave him a copy of the house key's? i mean..... they were getting married. - He kissed Spencer and A send her that note saying: "If you kiss him, i will tell" - We don't know nothing about him....just that he is a hot and sexy british doctor - we don't know who pushed Ian...but he could be him... i mean if he had feelings for Spencer he could have done that to save her or if he had feelings for melissa he could have killed him to stay with her - He is a doctor and working in a hospital, it was to easy for him to wrigh that in Hanna's plaster when she was at the hospital, inject the cream of Emily or maybe open the computer and left that Mona receives visits in the sanatorium - In the wall of Dr. Sullivan said: "Nosey bitches die". Nosey? that lools really british to me!! - In the episode of the creepy, talking dolls with pull-strings, Spencer had to keep Toby safe, if wren likes spencer without toby he had the way clear to stay with her..and guess who was there ready to relieve her pain when she broke up with Toby? Wren. And to refresh your memory, in this same episode Wren got a kiss from Spencer. All very easy for our doctor right? - A always ended up with the love pairings in the series but with Spoby always was different...Spencer was forced to break up with him in the most painful way possible, for wren have spencer just for him, shaking Spencer's sentimental side, facilitating a "new" love for the inconsolable Liar - Remember that motel when spencer heard Jenna's flute and her and toby tryed to find out more about Jenna but it all ended with an A note? (well ended up in spoby too hihihih) Well for those who don't remember spencer and wren were there in the motel in 1x4 when he had no place to stay and Spencer carry him exactly in the same hotel. - In 3x03 at the end scene A is drinking vodka...guess who orded a vodka soda and discreetly offers Spencer a sip when her father and melissa weren't paying attention - Remember when the police wanted Hanna's blood and A said that it was too easy gets Hanna's blood...Who else would be "very easy" to get blood samples? Wren! He would have access to the examination of liars who have been in the hospital, summarizing Emily and Hanna. - Wren has been a character very close to Hanna in the third season, and worse very close to Mona. His attempt to leave Mona next to Hanna TWICE already is cause for suspicion. The now "psychiatrist" appeared this season just for these reasons: Keep Mona in Rosewood, Keep Hanna close to Mona, and generate a fight between the couple "Haleb" when despite having realized that Hanna "changed" his name for people not knowing who she was visiting, Mona did not think twice before opening his mouth to Caleb. - Emily finds out that night was not only drunk, but also was under the influence of a drug that was soporific and caused memory loss. Ok, Aria found the pills in the things of Lucas, but who better than a doctor to indicate a remedy that would actually take effect? - In one episode, Jenna says even a lie would sound good in that accent. " - A said: "Mona played with dolls. I play with body parts"